


Unexpected

by mahbbys



Series: Lady Bits - Female!Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Lesbian Character, Castiel and Dean in Love, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Has Breasts, Dean and Gender, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is a little angsty, Diners, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Fem!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gender or Sex Swap, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Is Scarred For Life, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would seem that since waking up as a woman, Dean's life continues to be full of unexpected bumps along the way. Meanwhile, Cas sees Dean for the first time since the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Dean scowled straight ahead as he turned the Impala into the lot of the diner. Sam was sitting shotgun, looking as if he was trying to decide between laughing and puking, and Charlie sat in the back with a slightly less intense expression of confused amusement.

Dean hiked up the strap of his bra for about the 100 th time that day. When Sam glanced over with a raised eyebrow, Dean gave him a dirty look. “Shut up,” Dean muttered. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His jeans hadn’t fit right, too big in the crotch but too small in the ass, and they’d just served as an obvious reminder of his distinct lack of dick.

Wearing a skirt, though, that was just…weird. It was too loose and he hated it more than he’d ever hated shorts. The snugness of the bra, on the other hand, made him feel as if he was wearing a gun holster in very much the wrong place. And without a dick, wearing panties was not nearly as much as fun as that time with Rhonda.

Dean sighed and turned off the radio as he pulled the car into the parking space. He tucked a stray lock of short hair behind his ear, and did his best to forget how very different his body felt all over. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease some of his tension.

He hadn’t seen Cas yet. More importantly, Cas hadn’t seen him yet. Dean was dreading it a little. Their relationship was new and awkward enough, and their lives had enough weirdness, without unexpected sex changes. He was hoping that he and Sam, with Charlie’s help, could figure out just what the hell had happened and reverse it before Cas could get to town. They hadn’t, though, and Cas was supposed to meet them for dinner.

Dean, Sam, and Charlie exited the Impala and Dean was extremely grateful that the diner lot was mostly empty. He’d not been thinking of the main differences of a skirt and pants when he got out so he was pretty sure he’d just flashed half the county.

Dean did a double take as he walked past the reflective windows, despite his mood. He pursed his lips as he looked over his reflection. “I’m still kind of hot. There’s that at least,” he admitted out loud. Charlie laughed and Sam groaned. Getting to annoy and disgust Sam was an upside to this whole situation, Dean had to concede. It felt more like old times, in a weird way. A _very_ weird way.

Dean studied his reflection a little more closely and frowned. “I’ve got really big shoulders, though.” He turned a little and inspected some more – hoping to catch a glimpse of his own butt - before Charlie came up and grabbed his arm gently.

She escorted him away from the window. “C’mon, before you start getting a complex. You’re gorgeous just the way you are.”

They were quickly given a table and Dean opted for the seat nearest the window, with Charlie to his left and Sam sitting in front of her. Dean was still suddenly fascinated by any and all reflective surfaces. He’d avoided the motel mirrors as best he could since everything had happened. It was so surreal for him to be staring into his own eyes, but to have them in the face and body of a woman. Somehow it was less jarring in a window, or the shiny chrome of a napkin holder. As he looked, he wondered how Cas was going to react to his new body and frowned. He jerked his eyes away from all the shiny things as the waiter came up.

Charlie and Sam ordered, then Dean asked for his usual fare of a double bacon cheeseburger with an extra side of fries. He ordered the same for Cas, knowing he should be showing up any minute. The guy smirked and said, “Yes, ma’am! I like a lady who can eat.” Then he nodded at the others and turned away.

Dean glared at the waiter’s retreating backside. “The fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

The door to the diner opened and Dean’s heart sped up when he saw Cas enter. He swallowed and licked his lips as he nodded slowly at Cas, making and keeping eye contact. He caught a glimmer of recognition before Cas’ eyes widened for a split second. Then Cas schooled his expression into something more neutral and walked over to them.

“Uh, heya Cas,” Dean said softly. Sam and Charlie seemed to be watching for Cas’ reaction nearly as much as he was.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ eyes narrowed and he frowned a little as he sat in the seat next to Sam and across from Dean. “Hello, Sam. Charlie,” Cas said, nodding to each one in turn.

“So…” Dean wasn’t sure what to say.

“Yes?” Cas asked, looking at Dean evenly.

Right then the waiter returned with the drinks they’d ordered, Cas’ included thanks to Dean. He shrugged at Cas and said, “I just ordered what you’d usually get.”

Cas smiled at him fondly and Dean felt more at ease than he had in two days. “Thank you D…Dear.”

Dean frowned. As the waiter left, Dean playfully kicked at Cas’ foot. “What was that?”

“I wasn’t sure if we should call you Dean in front of others. It may…raise questions.”

Sam laughed. “We could call you Deanna. Like mom’s mom. She’s your namesake anyway, right?”

Dean shot Sam a look and the laughter subsided. “Nobody’s calling me anything but Dean and if it raises questions, then I’ll just…I’ll… _un_ raise them. With my fists.” The looks that statement garnered didn’t go unnoticed. “Ju…just shut up, ok? Nobody’s calling me anything but Dean.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean shook his head and looked back to Cas, saying, “Nah, it’s ok. You were…” Dean’s eyelids dropped and he clenched his jaw. “My eyes are up here, angel.” Dean pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows when Cas suddenly looked up to his face, a sheepish expression blooming.

Cas cleared his throat. “I apologize.”

“You should’ve seen ‘em before I helped him into the bra,” Charlie chimed in, leaning over to give Cas a sympathetic look.

Dean’s gaze landed on the space behind Cas, just a few inches to the side of Cas’ eyes. His face flatlined and he sucked on his teeth in annoyance. “Could we not discuss my tits at the dinner table please?”

“Would you prefer to discuss them elsewhere?” Cas asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam and Charlie erupted into the coughing that came from an aborted laugh and Dean gave his boyfriend a cold glare. Deciding that Cas didn’t seem to be being obtuse on purpose, Dean sighed. “No,” he said simply. He brought a hand to his head and massaged his temple. His life had never been easy, of course, but the past few days were really wearing him pretty thin.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't even know. But it's fun exploring in this world. I hope you enjoyed, mah lovelies!


End file.
